The Return Trip Home
by Suzanne Saphire
Summary: Anya Macpherson, disappointed that Paris wasn't what she expected, is pleasantly surprised when she meets a rather charismatic blonde stranger during her lay over in Nashville. Will the two of them hit it off during their short time together?
1. The Lay Over

The layover in Nashville had been close to unbearable. During her century long wait, the only thing to keep her from losing her mind was listening to some Taylor Swift and thumbing through the latest issue of Vogue she bought at the news stand. As she flipped the page, a perfume ad with a half naked man embracing a classically dressed woman lured her attention.

Her blue eyes took in the muscular definition of the male model, her fingers tracing over his arms before she pried open the glue fold. Scents from the fold greeted her nose as she brought it to her lightly make upped face and took a whiff.

As she was mid breathing a flannel clad blonde sat down next to her since there weren't many empty seats around her. The backpack he had dropped between his legs and he ruffled with the front pocket; all while she still had the paper pressed to her nose and probably looking like a complete goober.

It didn't even dawn on her that she was staring until he turned his head to glance her way and she saw his kind green eyes. Embarrassed by this she quickly turned, glad the magazine covered her burning cheeks.

"Howdy." He said as he straightened up his his seat after zipping his bag. "They've got us packed tight like sardines."

The shield in the form of a magazine lowered and she grinned. "Yeah... I've been here for nearly three hours."

"Ouch. That stinks. Where'd you fly in from?" There was a hint of an accent there as she continued to look at his face, his features rather handsome and easy on the eyes.

She pointed at a little pin of the Eiffel Tower on her cardigan and tilted her head a little before she spoke. "Paris. It's always been a dream of mine to go. My parents got me the tickets for my birthday and how can a girl say no to that?"

This guy she just met peered towards the pin, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he did so. "Say. That's cute. You went alone?" He looked up at her before moving back. "I'm Sam by the way." After he said this he extended a hand out to her.

People still shake hands? She questioned as she popped hers out and wrapped it around his. "Anya. This is weird. I can't remember the last time I shook someone's hand that wasn't over 30."

"Hey. It's the polite thing to do and I was brought up with manners."

He looked like he was taken aback by what she said. "What? No. I'm sorry. I was only sayi-" but she was interrupted by his rather hearty laugh.

"Relax. No need to get worked up over somethin' small. You never did tell me if you went alone or not. Meet a boyfriend there?"

"I have an aunt that lives outside the city and she showed me around." Anya wasn't too sure if he was fishing for information on whether or not she is single. "No boyfriend to be met there. Actually I'm a little bummed that I didn't meet a guy there. Paris is supposed to be the city of love and I ended up loving way too much wine and French cuisine."

Sam looked away from her while she talked as the woman at the stand for their gate started to announce that they'll be seating First class momentarily. "I find that hard to wrap my head around. I figured French guys try to woo you with poetry and candle light dinners." He looked her way again and she could have sworn he winked.

"Yeah. Right." she brought her hand up to her loose dark brown hair and ran her fingers through the soft strands as she shyly looked away from him, her mouthing out 'Oh my God.' to no one in particular but her reaction clearly entertaining the woman who sat across from her. Anya gave her a silly smile and pretended she needed to get her ticket ready to show at the gate.

When she returned, facing forward, ticket in hand she heard him laugh again. "We're seat mates. Look." He brought his own ticket over to hers. "You're stuck with me for the next hour. I hope you packed ear plugs, 'cuz I snore."

The relaxed way he spoke with her put the girl at a strange ease and she hoped to God that he wasn't some serial killer that picked up his victims from the airport. It could be his signature move.

People gathered their things and lined up in front of them as the woman up front checked their tickets. "Need help with your bag?" He politely asked as he pulled his backpack up onto his denim clad knee and looped his arm around the strap.

"Thanks, but you look like you have a lot of things to carry already." She stood up, her legs already reacting to how long she'd been sitting by sending a swarm of pins and needles down both calves. With sheer desperation to not show him the pain this brought, she fought to keep as still as possible and prayed to anyone that'd listen that no one bumped into her.

Sam shrugged his backpack onto his broad shoulders and stared down at her, him being noticeably taller as she bite down on her inside cheek. "Okay there, short stack?"

With a nod that might have been too fast to believe she said. "Me? Never better. Maybe I will take you up on your offer."

"Gladly." He bent over and picked up the pink carry on she had and if she wasn't trying to shake off the tingling sensation that riddled her legs, she would have chuckled at him not minding to be seen with it on his person.

Once Sam turned to walk away, she stiffly followed him. She moved up and down on her toes as she attempted to alleviate the sensation and it did go away after a couple of minutes. All of those hours on the plane from Paris to here and then the layover did a number on her circulation.

Her eyes settled on his backside, not really being too shy from this position to check him out some more as he leaned forward to place her bag on the floor. Anya's eyes rested onto his ass and she smirked a little. It wasn't like her to actually check out a guy, but she had to admit after a year long celibacy and spending all that time in Paris had her wound up so tight that she felt like she might pop soon if something didn't happen in the near future. And staring at this perfect stranger's backside totally wasn't helping.

"Ma'am? Your ticket?" Anya looked from where Sam had been standing to a lady in a flight attendant suit holding her hand out. Sam was already halfway down the jetway and he turned to wait for her.

"Shoot. That's right. Here it is." She shook her hair away from her face as she took a couple small steps forward, her body sans tingles, well..the ones in her legs at least. And she gave the woman the ticket to scan.

"Enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing Continental Airlines."

"What took you so long? Daydreamin'?" He asked her as she managed to catch up with him.

"It's been a long couple of days for me and I guess I need a nap."

"You didn't take one on your way up here?"

They arrived at a line to get onto the plane and she shouldered her purse as she looked straight ahead at the people being welcomed on by the friendly flight crew. "I can't sleep on planes. Never have been able to. So I watched Beverly Hills Chihuahua a couple of times and just thought about life. Exciting stuff."

"Not me. I can sit anyway and be out like a light." He snapped his fingers as he said that and half smiled at her, the light coming in from the slits in the jetway made his green eyes sparkle at her. That smile of his, even though it was merely a hint of it was rather infectious and she ended up giving him one in return.

"Well. Lucky you. If only I can do that." she said with a playful eye roll and she happened to be rather glad that they were to sit next to one another on this flight. It was rare whenever she met someone that she actually wanted to talk to on planes as most of the time the person was obnoxious or moved way too much or wanted to talk about their kids. Anya was always nice and gave as much attention as possible, but secretly whenever this happened she wanted to open the emergency exit and jump out with a parachute.


	2. Ready for Take Off

Once they stepped through they were basically shuffled down the aisle, people hurriedly placed their things in the overhead compartment while those standing before them impatiently tapped their foot. Anya never quite understood why people grew impatient at this. It wasn't like they were going to make the plane take off any faster if they pouted or huffed.

"21A." She said as she looked above the seats and found hers right off the bat. "Aww. You have the middle seat. Sucks to be you." She joked as she slide into her seat, her hands placed on the back of the chair and she settled in. Sam tossed her bag and his backpack above them and he simply collapsed next to her.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? I can stretch out and nobody will stop me." With that he moved his legs and arms in an over exaggerated X motion and he basically pushed her against her seat and window of the plane.

"Alright. Alright! You proved your point. At least I get a view." She moved his arm away from her face, her fingers wrapped against his rather toned forearm and she took a breathe in at how nicely it felt. "I mean. See how great it'll be when we are up in the air." She removed her hands away from him as if she touched a hot skillet and glued her eyes to the window that showed a rather unimpressive view of the plane being fueled.

Her eyes remained on the thick glass, some scuff marks from unknown things were there and she could partially feel Sam duck and look out, his face rather close to hers. "Yeah. It'll be some view."

The stewardess up front picked up the microphone that is connected to the intercom and began the announcements. Anya moved her eyes away from the window, turning to face forward and almost brushed her lips against Sam's cheek. Her heart skipped a couple of beats and she pressed her fingers into the arm of her seat. Whoa. She thought to herself. The boy seemed rather unaware of what almost happened and he shifted back to take in everything the stewardess was going over.

All the while she spoke, Anya fidgeted with the edge of her light lavender dress, not really sure what was going on with her. It all started with that damn perfume ad. That's it. She was trying to put blame on something for making her feel like a hormonal teenager. It's probably because she is a hormonal teenager. Normally something like that would make her laugh, especially since she was getting all worked up over a guy she knows she'll never see again after this flight.

"Are you a nervous flyer or somethin."

"Hmm?" she asked as she folded and unfolded the edge of her dress over her knee.

"You're all nervous. That's why I asked."

Anya fingers stopped what they were doing and she chuckled and shrugged. "Not all the time. It comes at random."

"I'm right here if you feel the need to hold my hand durin' take off." he sweetly said to her as he made sure to catch her eyes. "I can help keep you calm. It happens to be one of my many talents."

The girl pressed her lips together as she smiled again. God she was doing a lot of that this afternoon and she flashed him her teeth as she finally spoke. "Thanks. I will keep that in mind." They looked into each others eyes for a bit, there being something rather different there in that stare of theirs and a spark flashed between them. Anya couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly and for a moment she thought it was only her that felt it but Sam's hand, that had been resting on his knee, partially raised up and his pinky lightly ran along a couple of her own fingers.

She looked down, her cheeks blushing and watching what he was doing before moving her eyes slowly upwards and back to his ever present gaze. Typically something like this would make her self conscious or to say something silly to change the subject but she actually didn't want this to stop and when she returned her eyes to him she moved her middled finger and draped it over his pinky. "Are you always this friendly with girls you just met?" she felt the need to ask him, making sure to keep her tone low and light hearted.

He raised his eyebrow at her, his eyes studying every detail of her face before he finally gave her an answer. "I don't kiss and tell. That's my motto."

"Oh. Well then." She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms below her chest almost like a child that didn't like they were told they couldn't stay up past their bedtime.

Sam didn't like this little display of hers and he exclaimed. "Why did you do that for?"

She pretended she didn't hear him and went back to staring out the window and acted like there was something super amazing taking place out there. It took loads of energy to keep from cracking up and looking over at him to see if he was still trying to get her attention.

The plane started to move down the run way, the dings of different lights kicking on and the usually unsteady quiet before take off fell upon them. This was usually around the time whenever she did a small prayer and thought about her family. It wasn't that she had a fear of flying but it was good to have your things sorted out in case there ever was an accident.

When the plane rounded the corner and the numbers in the grass started to speed up past the window, Anya actually did start to grow nervous as there was some rough shakes. Her hand went down and gripped the armrest between her and Sam's as she tried not to focus on the outside by closing her eyes. Before the wheels left the ground she felt his hand over hers and it was as if the tension from the shaky plane settled as soon as he touched her.

What was it about this guy that did this to her, but she refused to let him see how much this simple gesture affected her so she continued to sit with her eyes closed until the place was fully up in the air and the captain's voice crackled alive on the intercom.

Sam's hand kept right on hers, his fingers actually pressed between the spaces of her own almost feeling like a perfect fit. The captain droned on about elevation and times but she wasn't hearing any of it as she gave in and turned her hand around so that they were properly holding hands, as if they were some long time couple instead of people that met an hour prior to take off.

"What takes you to Ohio if you don't mind me askin'?" Sam shifted some in his seat so that his shoulder brushed against hers and she actually liked that he was being this way with her. Was it wrong to like this?

She sighed. "Another connecting flight. I'm going home to Toronto and I managed to get this messed up flight schedule to save money. So I'm bouncing all over the United States."

"I knew you were from Canada. You have this adorable accent. Only it comes out with certain words." His fingers tightened around hers and he partly rolled onto his side to see her better. "Say about."

"I don't have an accent." She laughed at how he wanted her to say the typical word that most people make fun of Canadians with.

"Please." Oh boy. There was the please and the way he said it made him seem like a little boy and her cheeks puffed up as she grinned like an idiot.

"No. I'm not going to say about." she took her free hand and slapped it over her mouth. "Damn it. That slipped out."

"About and out! Two for one special. I love it." Sam was positively beaming at this as if he hit the accent lottery. "You really are cute. Anybody ever told you that?"

"I'm not. I'm just some goofy girl. That's all."

"No way, Anya. You have this sweetness 'bout you and that laugh of yours. I know we just met and all but I have to say it's one of my favorite things to hear."

The blush she tried to hide before splashed across every visible inch of her face and she attempted to turn away to hide it. Sam boldly put his other hand up to her cheek to bring her back looking straight at him. "I'm sorry. I know our time is short and I am findin' it hard to not be this way with you."

With his cool hand against her warm cheek, Anya actually pressed her face into it as if to familiarize with his touch. "This is hard for me too. I don't want you to think that I'm like this with guys I don't know. It's just. I don't know. You're charming and handsome and it's like I want to get to know everything about you. Gah. It makes me wish that you were on my Paris flight. We'd have had so much time to talk and...talk." She said as she realized that tingling sensation from before was returning when his thumb caressed her cheek.

The blonde boy moved in closer to her, her not reacting by pulling away and both of their cheeks laid against the rough material of their airplane seats. "I want to kiss you." Their eyes drank each other up as he moved in for the kiss, holding inches before her lips and she could feel there was complete restraint on his end as he asked. "Can I?"


	3. Keep Your Trays in Upright Positions

Here they were on a plane surrounded by other people, the seat next to Sam empty so they didn't have to worry about somebody there, but still. They were acting as if they were the only two on this flight and she rather enjoyed that little fantasy. The way his eyes poured into hers, the brilliant emerald color that said so much about him as if she were actually taking a glimpse inside his soul, had her nod her head as if it was being controlled by someone else and with nothing holding him back he pressed his soft, full lips against hers.

It was funny how she went to Paris, expecting to find some cute French guy or tourist during her month long stay there, but instead of coming across anyone there she happened upon this boy in Nashville, Tennessee of all places. And at an airport.

His hand kept on her cheek before it glided to the back of her head and she shivered a little as his short fingernails grazed across her scalp and tangled into her dark luscious locks. Their closed mouth kiss, sweet and unsure at first started to build some heat when she tilted her head and partly opened her mouth to run her tongue across his bottom lip and tasting faint traces of some sort of cherry chap stick. This little detail made her giggle into the kiss and he pulled back.

"What?" His face was flushed and his shaggy bangs were in a mussed up way probably caused by her forehead pressing against his.

She gave him an innocent shrug and already missing his lips. "Can't a girl laugh?" She asked him.

"Not when I'm kissing her." He pouted out his lower lip and his fingers combed through her hair as if decided if he wanted to keep his hand there or not. Them moving down then back up before his hand settled along the curve of her slight neck. "Can I ask you somethin'? You can slap me and call me an asshole and I'll gladly move to another seat if you don't like it."

What type of question was this? The way his fingers were running on the back of her neck had her feel like she was ready to melt into her seat and here he was about to ask something of her that she didn't know if she'd be able to give him a rational answer or not.

"Go for it." She half whispered, her eyes looking down at his lips that had a rather all knowing grin as the corners of them turned up. Sam leaned back into her, his lips kissing her cheek as his fingers stopped their little seductive dance on her neck; he planted another kiss on the space between her cheek and ear and his hot breath brushed against her earlobe.

"Want to meet me in the bathroom?" The question bounced around inside her head after he asked it as if she couldn't even process it in the first place. Did she hear him right? Sam's hand went down to the small of her back causing the girl to actually shiver from want and her eyes rolled back as she closed them; her swallowing hard as he pressed his extremely hot lips against the soft skin of her neck. Yeah. She heard him right.


	4. Coasting at 5,280 ft

With her head dizzy with confusion as to what to do next, her own body betrayed her as it actually really wanted him and she didn't care that it was going to be on an airplane bathroom. Instead of going through the reasons why this wasn't such a good idea her mouth said, "Yes." He kissed her neck again and she repeated. "Yes. I'll go first."

The blonde boy, one that she didn't even know his last name or where he was from. A guy that she had met while waiting for her flight and one that had managed to make her so horny that she was willing to actually go through with this, gave her such a satisfied yet shocked look. It was as if he expected her to shoot him down. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. But give me a few minutes, okay?"

The flight attendant that had been pushing a cart down the aisle this entire time without them being aware approached their row. "Care for anything to drink?" her polite smile went from one to the other.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Anya said, her nerves already starting to act up as she felt an avalanche of butterflies dump into her belly.

"Sir?"

"Nothing for me." He removed his hand from Anya's back and returned it to his lap as the stewardess asked the people on the other side of the aisle what they wanted.

"Oh my God. This is so crazy..." Anya said to him, making sure to keep it so low that only he can hear.

"If you don't wan-."

"But I do. Don't you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." He brought their still holding hands up to his lips and he gave the back of her hand a soft kiss.

Their row cleared up after the cart moved forward and Anya nervously unbuckled her seatbelt. She picked up her purse and stood up as she slid past Sam's legs, him taking a moment to run his hand down her waist to her hips as if he needed to get that out of his system before she scampered off to the bathroom.

The green Vacant sign on the door flashed right when she approached the door and an old man exited it. Anya hugged her purse to her chest and waited for him to shuffle past her before she took his place inside the cramped bathroom.

Is it even possible to do anything in here? She asked herself after she closed the door and locked it. There was barely enough room in here for her one and a half hers. Anya dropped her purse on the small sink area and quickly took her small perfume that the airport didn't catch on the scan and spritzed it a little to mask the disinfectant smell in here. The lighting wasn't exactly the most romantic and she started to fix her hair and wondered if she had time to chew some gum before- Then there was the knock and she froze.

Are you actually going to go through with this? Maybe it's not such a good idea? There are so many people on this flight and they will hear everything. But it'll be hot too. And what makes you think you'll ever see him again? He wants it as bad as you do.

Another tap at the door and she ran her fingers through her hair again, the voice inside her head not really doing a great job at talking her out of this crazy act.

Anya unlocked the door and pulled it open enough for him to squeeze inside, him taking control and locking it behind him.

"Whoa. Didn't think it'd be this tight." He remarked as he basically pressed his frame against hers, his large hands moving from the tops of her shoulders to her waist and leaving them there. "Do you think we'll be able to?"

She looked around the tiny room from the toilet to the sink and then to the door. "Um. I think we might have to get creative here. Question is how badly do you want to? And can we keep quiet?" She bit down on her lower lip as she asked this, her head craning back to look into his face to try to read what he was thinking.

His fingers pressed into her soft skin and he brought her even close to him, a very evident hard on was felt on her lower stomach.

"I want to. We might have to be quick." Sam's hand left her waist and he pulled out his wallet, a condom appearing from it. He saw her expression and he shrugged. "You have to always come prepared."

Instead of arguing this, since she actually did keep a condom in her make up bag because she didn't need a repeat with what happened back at Junior prom, Anya lifted her dress up and removed her panties in the most awkward fashion as it was hard to do this when it felt like she was stuck between two walls.

As she did this little show, Sam leaned back against the sink and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants to bring them and his boxers down to his knees. His cock, rather erect bobbed up and pressed against her bare pussy. Anya pressed her back against the wall and she took it how soft his skin felt against hers before he took hold him himself and stroked it a couple of times, the condom wrapper between his teeth.

Instead of rushing him to get the condom on, she slipped her hands underneath his white t-shirt that was underneath the green flannel he wore and she was pleased to feel that definition of his abs. Her fingernails lightly raked up and down him all while he tore the edge of the wrapper with teeth and rolled it over his stiffness.

"Are you ready?" He breathed out as he put he lowered his hand between her legs, his lips meeting hers and his fingers playing along the opening of her pussy. They glided along her folds, moving back and forth in a teasingly slow like manner until her found her hardening clit. Never in her short sex life had a guy touched her there and she accidentally bit down onto Sam's lower lip when he touched it.

"Sorry. Sorry." She quickly said as she did this. She was mortified that that even happened but it didn't phase his touches never stopped.

He continued to kiss her lips a couple more times while his knee went between her legs to open them up a little bit wider. His fingers rubbed around her clit as she felt such a new sensation, one of warmth and pleasure all wrapped up into a little package and she could feel her breathing accelerate.

"You've never been played with?" He asked in between kisses.

"No."

"If you were my girl I'd make sure to do this to you all the time." His brought his lips down to her neck again and sucked on any little patch he could find, Anya becoming aware at how easily his fingers were gliding along her opening, one of them actually dipping inside her in such a way that she tightened around it. Her hands drifted from his abs and lightly scratched all the way around to his ass as if to take hold of him, feeling the need for it to be this particular part of his body.

A tiny moan escaped her lips as he pulled his finger out, maybe to his knuckle or so before he pushed it into her again. "You like that?"

He didn't give her much time to answer as he continued to do it again to her. And again. "You're so wet...and tight." He said into her neck as he pushed his hard dick against her belly and she bite down onto his shoulder as he speed up his finger fucking. "I need to be in you. I want to feel your tightness wrapped around me."

His finger pulled out of her completely and she unintentionally clenched, her head thudding back against the hollow sounding wall as Sam dropped his height by bending his knees, both of his hands cupping her ass as he slide her up the wall. "You weigh next to nothin'." He said as he managed to keep her up with one hand while his other moved his dick around to move up and down against her dripping wet lips.

The girl was not used to any of this type of four play, her other sexual experiences being rather quick more about the guy wanting to get off. Here she was with a man that actually took his time to make sure she was feeling desired. His dick head went up to her clit and she shivered again, it becoming a sensation that she was never going to get used to and as much as she loved this, it was bittersweet because after this flight she had to immediately get onto the next one with no lay over time.

While she was lost in her thoughts she felt him push forward, her hands that were still on his ass moved with him and she actually had to bite down on her own tongue to keep from loudly sighing out.

When he thrust up into her, her body slid up the wall and she tried to ignore how loud that sounded against the wall. There was no way this was going to be discreet. Not a chance. But he was deep inside her, her walls hugging him as he throbbed and she was worried that maybe his warning about it being quick might actually be true. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she had to fight with her sandaled feet to get them up past the small gap between Sam's ass and the edge of the sink. Finally achieving this she managed to push her lower hip out so that he could partially sit on the sink and control her better.

Sam pulled her up off him, almost as if she actually did weigh nothing and he brought her back down, watching this with greedy delight. This felt so fucking incredible as she could feel every single inch of him pull, pull, pull, stop, push forward and do it all over again inside of her. This whole action was something that he took his time with, the push forward made the sound of their sweaty bodies meeting and she gave up with trying to blow the hair out of her eyes after the upteenth time of him doing this.

"What happened with this being quick?" she said in between pants as his fingers bore into her ass and he looked up from watching his dick slide into her.

"You want this to end already?"

She shook her head, her bangs hiding half of him from her view. "No."

"Then enjoy what I'm about to give to you."

Even with the tight fit inside the airplane bathroom, Sam pulled her up to him where she was halfway straddling him on the sink and he quickly brought his hands round and onto her waist. His upper body strength was one that she didn't expect from him as he bounced her quickly up and down his welcoming lap. His cock was jackhammering up and up into her, this sudden movement bringing out such surprise that the moans and groans she tried to conceal before actually came out of her mouth and she hated herself for not catching them.

Her hands want to his shoulders and she snapped her mouth closed, all of the noises being trapped inside as he lifted her and dropped her onto him, him taking a break to run his hand up her dress and over her breast, pulling it out of her bra and tweaking the nipple. The button of the white cardigan she wore popped open while his hand familiarized with her breast.

"Fuck." He said as he squinted his eyes shut.

Her breathing was all haggard and she was moving herself enough to get her own momentum so that he didn't have to do all the work, his shaft rubbing against her sensitive nub as she felt the waves of pleasure radiate up her lower belly and spread out through her entire lower region.

"I'm going to cum soon."

"Then do it." She said as she speed up her rocking and pressed his hand over her breast. "Cum for me."

"I want to make sure you do too."

"Don't worry about me."

"No way." His eyes went from from her breast, part of his hand peeking out over the top of her dress before he brought it back out to her. "I will make damn sure you do before me." He said this so low, his voice a near growl as she moved herself against him, his erection getting harder by the second, almost as if he wouldn't be able to contain it any longer.

Sam pushed her back so that she was against the wall again, his thumb zoning in on her clit as he continued to pound into her. Whatever he was doing, she was finding it hard to stop squirming around him, her legs unwrapping from around his waist and the back of her feet actually pressed against the counter as she spread her legs wider. He kept making small circles around her harden nub, him bringing his thumb up to his mouth to suck on before returning it back. "You taste so fucking good." He groaned out as he quickened his pace, and her hitting the back of her head on the wall as she started to see stars in her field of vision. Her trying to hold in her screams was proving so hard as small squeaks, one actually lasting a rather long time as she started to cum around his thrusting cock, and his unrelenting thumb still stroking her as she found it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"Oh my...-" she said as she sucked in air again and bit down on her lip so hard that she felt actual pain. She fought and fought with trying to keep from calling out and alerting the entire airplane what they were up to. She finished her sentence through pressed lips, it dragging out as she pushed herself off the wall and buried her teeth into the side of his shoulder.

Sam moved his thumb away from her and they found the spot on her hips and he maneuvered her up and down on him as he quicken, and went faster and faster and faster until he started to make a series of grunts and curses underneath his breath that she knew he was getting there.

Anya pulled his face to hers and she crashed her lips over his and he cried out into her mouth as he thrusted her up so much that she nearly lost contact with his lips.

The both of them sat there, small kisses being exchanged between one another and them hardly able to regain normalized breathing. She pressed her sweaty forehead against his and started to laugh. "Crap. I don't think we should leave this bathroom."

"Why? Do you want to have another go? Give me a few minutes."

"As tempting as that is. I think we might be getting a bunch of strange looks when we get out of here."

"Oh. That. Let them look. You can't pry this smile from my face with a crowbar."

Anya looked over his shoulder at her own reflection, completely forgetting that a mirror had been there the entire time, and she too had a rather obvious grin on her own.

"This sucks." she sadly said as she brushed his hair away from his face, him basically doing the same for her.

A look of concern ended up replacing his satisfied smirk. "None of that. Okay. We will figure somethin' out."

"But I have to-" his finger went up to her lips and stopped her from talking.

"We will figure somethin' out. Trust me."

For someone she didn't know anything about, she actually felt that she could trust him and Anya dropped the subject.

Getting situated and ready to leave the bathroom was something that she didn't' want to face. There was a chance that everybody on the plane was standing outside, ready to applaud or to chastised them for what they did.

Her hand rested on the handle of the door and right when she was about to open it; them having to decide on who to leave first, and she saying it'd rather be her so she'd get it out of the way faster, the intercom buzzed on. The plane was about to land and they needed everybody to take their seats.

Anya had her back to Sam and he lowered his hands onto her shoulders as he moved the hair from her neck away and he kissed her there. She leaned back into him, wanting to keep in this bathroom until the plane landed and everyone left the plane.

"You better hop to it. They might check the bathrooms soon and I think you might have a heart attack if you have to explain why there are two of us in here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." with a deep, deep breath she unlocked the door and pulled it open, Sam giving her a quick swat on the butt as she stepped out. She went and closed the door behind her to give the impression that it was only her in there. But by the looks from the people in the few rows closest to the bathroom, she wasn't fooling anyone.


	5. Prepare for Landing

The little walk of shame she put on felt like it lasted longer than the three hour layover she endured back in Nashville and when she finally reached her seat he quickly fastened her seatbelt and turned to stare out the window, practically burning a hole in the middle of the glass.

She felt somebody sit next to her and when his hand want over to her thigh she knew it was him. Anya planted hers on top of his and frowned.

"Look at me."

There was such hesitation to do this as she didn't want to see the people behind him because she knew that she was being judged. Guess she should have thought about that before going into that bathroom. But the selfish part of her felt so relieved and happy, almost to the point that she'd do cartwheels around the plane if she had the chance.

"Please."

Without removing her hand from his, Anya turned in her seat and gave in to his request. "Toronto isn't that far from where I live. It's over four hours. If you want I can drive out and visit sometime."

"What are you saying? That you'll actually do that? For me? But we don't know each other. I mean..." This was hilarious considering that they just fucked in the bathroom less than ten minutes ago. "What's your last name? We can start with that. That way I won't feel like such a slut about all of this."

"First off. You're not a slut." Sam said as he reach up and tucked on of her long strands of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there for a second before bringing it down. "Secondly. It's Evans. What's yours?"

"MacPherson." She sighed out, a small laugh accompanying it. "Pleased to meet you?" Her brows came together in such a way that it made the both of them burst out into laughter.

"Do you want to shake hands again?" He asked, hardly able to stop himself from chuckling.

She actually raised her hand up to him and he took it, them acting like complete idiots and without much warning he pulled her forward by her hand and gave her such a deep kiss that it immediately wiped away all of the laughing and it made her feel like she had found something special within him.

He kissed her once again on the lips, this time rather sweetly and she stared deeply into his eyes. "When we get off the plane, I need you to give me your number. There is no way I'm lettin' you go."

"I will. You really can be quite demanding...but I guess you already know that, eh?"

"Eh? You said eh?" He smirked at her before kissing her cheek. "I am the kind of guy that goes after what he wants. I feel I hit the jackpot today and there is no way I intend to let you slip away. And if some other dude comes along. Tough."

Talk like this would make her think the guy was off his rocker or maybe psycho, but when she felt the exact same way, then does that make both of them insane? Possibly. "Guess we'll have to wait and see then if some other guy happens to show interest in me." Anya stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned forward and playfully bit it before kissing her.

"None of that talk."

The captain came on the intercom once again and advised for everyone to prepare for landing.

"It's the end of our flight. I have to run off to gate 12 as soon as we get off." Her hand sought his out as they adjusted themselves in their seats. "I'll text you as soon as I get home. That sound good?"

She rested her head against the back of her chair and she turned to look his way, her cheek resting against it.

"If you don't then I will think you used me for my body." he casually said to her. "Did you use me for my body, Miss MacPherson?"

"You figured me out. That's what I do. I go and find the hottest looking guy there is and seduce them. I'm surprised nobody ever warned you about me."

"So. All I heard from that is you think I'm the hottest guy here. Good to know." He puffed his chest out in a rather proud manner and she giggled at him.

The plane descended and she continued to stare at the side of his face, taking in how defined his jawline is and how he seemed to radiate such positive vibe. It could be because he just had sex, but there was more to it than that. And she hoped that she'll be given the chance to learn more about him after she got home and able to freely talk without the time constraints that encompassed them.


	6. We Hope You Enjoyed Your Flight

As they walked off the airplane twenty minutes later, both holding hands and appearing like a couple that just came home from a rather incredible vacation together, Anya looked up at the walls and saw that her gate was actually a little ways down.

With such sadness in her eyes she turned to look up at Sam, a guy that she never, ever expected to meet on her return trip home and gave him a tiny frown. "I need to get going."

"I know. Stop this." He said as he moved his hand to her lips and ran his thumb across them, causing her to smile, but only a little. "We will talk in a few hours. You got that?"

"This still sucks." She looked down as her foot twisted a little underneath her as if she were trying to rub something out. "You should buy a ticket and come to Toronto with me."

"Or you can miss your flight and stay here?" He said as he held her pink bag in his hand. "We can fit you in at my house. My family is very welcomin'."

"Don't tempt me..." She said as she actually did consider this. "My parents will kill me if I miss my flight though. We can't afford another ticket to send me back."

Sam nodded as he ran his hand through his thick blonde hair, pulling his bang back for a second before they cascaded back to his forehead. "Then this is see you later."

"Yeah." She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the handle of her bag that Sam still held. Before she could get a good hold on it he put it down onto the floor and in the middle of the crowd of people that were walking around them, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Unlike the other kisses he gave to her throughout their short time together, this one really drove a message home to her. It was silly to think that a kiss between two people could have much meaning to it other than primal lust, but for this was the opposite. It spoke out with such intensity that she only could describe it as one that said that she had found her other half, her soul mate and that all of the fairy tales that she read as child and acted out with her friends in their fantasy world proved to be correct. That you can actually find the one you are supposed to be with without even looking for him.

When he put her down, Anya stumbled a little and appeared dazed all while Sam kept his hands on her, really not wanting to let her out of his grasp. With great reluctance he said."You'll miss your flight."

"Flight. Right." she picked up her bag and with a small laugh. "That rhymed. Um. Wow." She started to walk away from him and turned back around, almost as if to reassure herself that the last two hours did indeed happen and when she saw him standing there, his hands deep inside his blue jeans and looking like he was about to run after her, Anya gave him a smile. She turned away again and she could have sworn that she was walking on actual clouds because she hadn't felt this right about things in her life in an incredibly long time.


End file.
